


Curious Sensation

by LiterallyThePresident



Series: Au Dump [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Ezra's a Vulcan, M/M, Naked Snuggling, and he and Luke are saps, implications of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7801636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post coital cuddles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curious Sensation

Luke let his weight fall onto Ezra beneath him, panting breaths warming Ezra's neck as he basked in the afterglow, in the sensation of being completely and utterly surrounded by Ezra Bridger. He wrapped his arms around the pliant Vulcan, both of them drowsy and satisfied from their lovemaking.

"So?" Luke asked once he regained his breath, making no move to pull out. "How was it?"

"I... I find I cannot adequately describe it. What a curious sensation." Ezra's voice held its own breathless tone.

"Curious sensation, that's exactly what you said when I kissed your fingertips."

"It was very curious. I had not yet experienced that particular aspect of intercourse. It was of course overshadowed by the activities that followed."

Luke smiled, remembering how his Vulcan had gasped and moaned his name. How he'd let go of his iron control and kissed Luke with a passion that nearly made him cry. How those wonderful ears had tinted green and that soft inky hair spread out over the pillows, tangling so beautifully in Luke's fingers.

Luke was pulled from his blissful reverie by the focus of said memories gently touching his cheek.

"Thank you, Luke. I quite enjoyed this." Ezra's face was still flushed green and he was more relaxed than Luke had seen him in a long time. He was _beautiful_ in the dimness of Luke's quarters, Luke didn't want to stop looking at him.

"Stay with me? Just for tonight? It's warm and comfy and it would be my pleasure to-"

Ezra silenced him with a sudden, fierce kiss that took Luke's breath away, causing his cock to twitch with renewed interest. The kiss was over far too soon for Luke's liking, he chased Ezra's lips slightly as he pulled back. Those reddened lips quirked and Luke was made acutely aware that he was still inside his T'hy'la.

"The pleasure, I fear, will be entirely mine."


End file.
